Fatal love
by Yuuki18
Summary: Chikane and Himeko are on a vacation in Hibaski, but what if past memories arise? Will Himeko's comfort be enough to heal Chikane's scarred heart?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.**

**A/N: This is my first KnM fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. I'm still new and learning (; Well, I hope enjoy this piece of fluff. **

Fatal Love

"Awah! My legs feel so much better!" Himeko sighed with relief.

Chikane came out of the bathroom holding up two different bottles of soap.

"Himeko, which soap would you like to use?"

Himeko jumped up and ran to Chikane.

"No, no we shouldn't take a bath yet, we just got to Hibaski! There's so much to do!" Himeko said, filled with excitement.

Because of Himeko's pleading expression, Chikane gave in and smiled amusingly.

So they changed clothes and hurried out into the city's night air with locked hands.

**. . .**

As time neared to an end and the colors in the sky started to fade. Shades of cool colors started to blend together as they carefully shown on the surface of the ocean. Dark gray and black clouds emerged and slowly moved over the couple.

A with girl with long midnight blue hair was resting on a girl's lap that had beautiful blond hair. Resting against a tree, both had features of an angel though a period of decades had pasted. They still look twenty five even as the years pasted.

The first raindrop fell and landed on Chikane's cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, more raindrops started to fall. Getting up quickly, "Himeko, Himeko, wake up its raining!"

Chikane took off her jacket and tried to cover them both as they ran in the downpour.

When they entered the resort they looked at each other and realized that the jacket didn't help. They were soaked from head to toe.

Himeko watched Chikane squeeze the water from her jacket and couldn't help but giggle at the action. Chikane noticed and she burst into laughter.

**. . .**

Water slid down from Chikane's smooth back as she washed the soap from her hair. Closing her eyes, Chikane remembered the agonizing expression on her beloved's face.

**. . .**

Grasping the hand of her lover. Trying to stop the continuous tears rolling down from her pained face. Similar feelings of despair came over Chikane as she watched the inflicting truth in her eyes.

"…I'm sorry, Himeko."

Chikane watched her stop trembling. She realized there was little time. Before she could other a word, Chikane silenced her with a kiss. Pulling her closer to her embrace, Chikane deepened the kiss. They pulled away not gazing away from each other's eyes.

"Himeko, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you."

"No, Chikane it's not your fault…please don't feel sad alone. Chikane I love you."

"Wait for me…I love you…"

Chikane's grasp weakened and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt death slowly take her.

Rivers of tears flowed down Himeko's face as she grasped the hand tighter, as if trying to hold onto her beloved's life that was slipping away.

With a last effort Chikane smiled tenderly before she closed her eyes until the next life began.

**. . .**

Chikane was dressed in a white button up shirt and panties. Himeko was dressed in a purple night gown that was showing off her every curve.

Chikane stepped out of the bathroom and was captivated by her lover's beauty.

Since her skin was still moist from the shower, the fabric clung to her. Her hair was glistening in the moon light. She stood looking wonderingly out upon Hibaski city.

Chikane walked gracefully towards her lover and tried to resist hugging the angel before her. Himeko sensing someone near turned around and smiled warmly. But something was wrong. Himeko couldn't help but see a deep pain and distress in her lover's eyes.

"What's wrong, my love?" Himeko said in a worried but soft matter while gently touching her lover's cheek.

Chikane gave Himeko a weak yet comforting smile.

"Haha…it's nothing, I was just disappointed that the rain ruined our afternoon, that's all," Chikane said weakly.

Himeko did not believe in Chikane's answer. She knew when Chikane was holding something back. Himeko pulled Chikane closer as she embraced her loved one. She laid the side of her head in the crook of Chikane's neck. On instinct Chikane wrapped her arms securely around Himeko's slim waist.

Himeko quickly sensed something was wrong when Chikane clenched her fists and tightened her grip. Chikane didn't realize what she was doing as the painful memories flashed through her head.

Chikane believed she wouldn't ever get see her beloved again after the accident. But being able to hold her again was too overwhelming.

In a barely audible shaky voice Chikane whispered," Himeko…I love you…I am so grateful to be here with you…I'm so sorry…I cannot forgive myself for hurting you."

Himeko felt her heart clench realizing the pain Chikane is going through. Himeko kissed Chikane's neck and lifted her head to give Chikane a forgiving expression. Trying to comfort her hurt angel Himeko softly kissed her cheek. Himeko looked deep into Chikane's sad eyes.

"Baby, please don't apologize. I never blamed you in any way, so please don't blame yourself."

Chikane tried to look away from those innocent loving eyes, but she felt two hands stop her.

"I too love you with all of my heart, but I cannot stand to see you hold onto this burden," Himeko said strongly.

Himeko watched a series of emotions flash on her lover's face before she finally broke into tears. Chikane's embrace tightened while she buried her face in Himeko's neck. Himeko ran her fingers through her girlfriend's elegant dark hair and said soothing words to help calm her down.

After a while Chikane felt better and embarrassed for breaking down like that. Chikane released her embrace and weakly laughed at the trail of tear stains on Himeko's shoulder. She looked up to see a slightly worried look on Himeko's face.

"Sorry love for making you worry and um…for ruining your night gown," Chikane said with a weak smile.

Himeko shook her head and gently caress Chikane's face in her hands. She gave Chikane the smile that is only meant for her alone. "As long as you feel better, I'm glad," Himeko said with concerned eyes.

Chikane gave a warming smile in return and planted a kiss on one of her beloved's hands.

"I feel much better, thank you love." Chikane gave her flustered angel a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"It's pretty late we should gg…" was all Chikane could say before she felt a pair of sweet lips caress hers. Chikane felt pressure below her stomach as sensational chills ran down her back. Overwhelmed with emotions they deepened the kiss. After minutes of kissing, both cursed their bodies as they reluctantly pulled away while grasping for air.

Feeling her lover's body pressed against her and her breath so close was making Himeko intoxicated. Himeko felt her face and body warming up under Chikane's touch. Chikane felt like she was holding a burning sun as she gave lingering kisses down her angel's jawline then neck. Chikane softly kissed her pulse which caused a moan to escape. She then lightly pushed Himeko on the mattress with her on top. Chikane continued to place hot kisses on her neck. Himeko locked her arms around Chikane's neck urging for more. Chikane ran her hands up and down Himeko's body then weaved her arms around her waist. Himeko pulled Chikane into another passionate kiss.

The two lovers spent their fatal night in bliss none other can give.

**. . .**

A light breeze was blowing about the city of Hibaski while the first rays emerged through the blinds and shined onto the two sleeping lovebirds.

Within tangled blankets and forgotten clothes Himeko was peacefully lying on top of Chikane with her left hand interlaced with her beloved's right. Chikane's free arm was cradling Himeko's waist while she snuggled comfortably on Chikane's shoulder. The two were still immersed in a deep slumber within each other's unbreakable embrace.

Sunlight caused Himeko to stir. Himeko slowly opened her eyes, adjusting. In an instance her breath was taken away. Beneath her was a breathtakingly beautiful being with dark blue hair still sleeping soundly. Himeko gazed lovingly at her girlfriend and then leaned in to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

Chikane startled a little at the sudden touch so she opened her eyes just to see a bright smile in return. She couldn't help but smile back. Remembering the vivid details from last night, Chikane's felt her cheeks warm up at the thought. "Our fateful night."

Chikane gave her sunshine a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning love. How was your night, ne?" Chikane said with a guilty smile.

A dark shade of red was painted on Himeko's face.

"Neh! How can I answer that when I don't even know where to begin…after we…"

Himeko hid her face in Chikane's shoulder. Amused, Chikane playfully squeezed her girlfriend's hand and lifted her flustered face with her free hand. Seeing a mischievous gleam in her beloved's eyes Chikane couldn't help but giggle.

"Huh? Chikane what are you laughing at now?" Himeko said trying her best to frown.

"Oh, nothing…I was just thinking how my girlfriend can be so adorable but also sexy at the same time, that's all?" Chikane said teasingly.

Chikane kissed Himeko's nose and wondered just how red her love can actually get?

"Chikane..." Himeko mumbled in a surrendering tone.

"Humm, what is it love?" Chikane said amusingly.

Himeko moved her hand behind Chikane's neck and applied just enough pressure to tell her that she wants her to lean in.

Before their lips could meet, Himeko stopped an inch away from claiming her lips which caused a growl from her girlfriend.

"I love you Chikane." Chikane's embrace tightened.

"I love you too, Himeko."

**A/N: I hope you guys thought it was okay at least. I would love to write more depending on how this starts off, so reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
